My Little Girl
by maddieclaybourne
Summary: An AU future fic. Seth Cohen thinks back on his little girl's life on her wedding day as he realizes she's all grown up but she'll always be his little super girl.


1

Title: My Little Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C. or Tim McGraw's song My Little Girl. I just heard this song and thought it would make the perfect Seth/Marissa fic.

Summary: An AU future fic obviously since Marissa is still alive. Seth Cohen thinks back on the life his little girl has had on her wedding day as he realizes she's all grown up but she'll always be his little super girl.

**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go**

**Gonna tell you how much I love you though you think you already know**

**I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm**

**You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born**

Seth Cohen's breath caught in his throat as he watched his only daughter Saffron Bryce emerged from the bridal suite. He lightly placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You look beautiful, super girl."

Saffron Bryce smiled as she gave her Dad a hug before the impatient wedding planner instructed them to move forward for the precession. They watched the flower girl and ring barer along with the bride's maids walk down the aisle. As the second to last brides' maid made her way down the aisle Seth turned to her.

"I love you."

Tears welled up in her big blue eyes reminding him so much of her mother as she kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you too, Daddy."

Finally the maid of honor Saffron's best friend Ashleigh Atwood made her way down the aisle. Father and daughter linked arms with Seth protectively placing his hand on top of hers. The walk seemed agonizingly long for Seth he wasn't ready to give away his only daughter. She was only twenty-three still a little girl in his eyes. If it wasn't for his wife Marissa persuading him that Saffron wasn't a little girl anymore but a young woman he wouldn't be walking her down the aisle today.

After officially giving her away Seth sat beside Marissa who was desperately trying to stop her tears from flowing. He gently took her hand in his and rubbed as he thought about how Saffron grew up so fast.

_Flashback_

_Seth watched as Marissa gave one final push bringing Saffron Bryce into the world Marissa was exhausted but caught her husband looking at the tiny infant in awe. The nurse cleaned up the screaming little girl placing a pink cap on her head and wrapping her up in a pink blanket. Walking over to Seth, she prepared to hand her to him._

_Seth took a step back and began to babble, "Oh no I don't want to hold her. I can't hold her. I'm gonna drop her on her head and then she'll be brain damaged for the rest of her life. I can't hold her. I'll drop her."_

"_Cohen, she's your little super girl, remember? This is Saffron-Bryce, super baby and you're The Ironist you're not going to drop her." Marissa soothed smiling._

_Seth nodded as he mumbled to himself, "I'm The Ironist. I can do this. I can do this."_

_Taking the infant from the nurse he gently held her in his arms and one of the biggest and goofiest grins graced Seth's face as he began talking to the little girl who looked up at him in wonderment._

**You beautiful baby from the outside in**

**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again**

**Go on take on this old world but you know to me you will always be **

**My little girl**

**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile would always melt my heart of stone**

**Now I look at you I've turned around and you've almost grown**

**Sometimes your asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door**

**As I walk away I hear you say "Daddy love you more"**

Seth's focus came back as Saffron was reciting the vows to her soon to be husband Brandon. He gently kissed his wife's cheek before bringing his attention back to the ceremony however that didn't last long as his mind drifted back to a time when Saffron was three years old.

_flashback_

_Seeing the colorful hand prints on the wall from where Saffron had used her paint set Seth and Marissa had told her sternly she was not to do it again and to go to her room. Her eyes rimming with tears, Saffron nodded before hugging her parents and telling them how sorry she was. Giving them a sad smile Seth instantly regretted disciplining her._

_Marissa smiled at Seth reminding him, "She's got to learn, baby."_

"_I know but I still feel bad about it." Sighed Seth as he followed Marissa to the kitchen._

_Later that night Seth went in to give Saffron her good night kiss. After whispering "I love you" Seth turned around and was half way to the door when Saffron rubbed her eyes and sleepily mumbled, "Daddy."_

"_Go back to sleep super girl." He whispered softly kissing her head before pulling the covers up over her little body._

"_I love you more." She whispered as she yawned._

_Seth's heart swelled at those simple words from his three-year-old super girl._

**You beautiful baby from the outside in**

**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again**

**Go on take on this old world but you know to me you will always be**

**My little girl**

**Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand**

**But I won't say yes to him unless I know**

**He's the half that makes you whole**

**He has a poet's soul**

**And the heart of a man's man**

**I know he'll say he's in love but between you and me**

**He won't be good enough**

As the ceremony progressed, Seth remembered how he came to meet the man that stole his little super girl's heart.

_flashback_

_Marissa was upstairs making sure Saffron looked perfect for prom night while Seth was downstairs talking to this Brandon guy he wasn't too sure about._

"_So," Seth said trying to remain cool and casual, "What are your plans for after the dance ends, Brandon?"_

_Brandon shifted his seat uncomfortably saying, "Saffron and I are going to attend the after party till about six or so."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_If I hear that you and my daughter, my only daughter, I might add are anywhere other than, where you're supposed to be you better hide good." Said a stern Seth._

_Brandon nodded eagerly and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Saffron making her way down stairs._

_Years later Brandon was sitting nervously on the same couch he had years before only this time he was asking for Saffron's hand in marriage. Seth eyed the young man before him as he thought about it Saffron had many boyfriends but Brandon seemed to be the constant that had lasted three years. He looked over at Marissa who was in the kitchen cutting up some apple slices for their seven-year-old twins trying to make it seem like it wasn't obvious she was eavesdropping._

"_Okay you can ask her." He said simply._

"_Really?" Brandon asked doing a double take._

"_Yes, you can ask her but don't screw it up."_

"_Thank you sir."_

_Seth and Brandon shook hands and Marissa walked out into the livingroom smiling as she hugged her husband tightly before they kissed._

"_She's growing up so fast." He said wiping away tears._

"_They always do," Marissa reminded him before kissing him softly again, "look at the twins, Cohen doesn't it seem like they were two yesterday?"_

Seth's attention was now on the priest as he introduced the new couple and then the rabbi as he did the same. He was proud that Saffron and Brandon had decided to include her Jewish heritage in the wedding and then they both announced that the groom could kiss the bride. Seth leaned over and kissed his own wife as happy tears caught in both their eyes.

"Saffy's all grown up now." Marissa whispered tearfully as she clutched Seth's hand.

"She'll always be our little super girl." Seth mused wiping away his own tears.

**You beautiful baby from the outside in**

**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again**

**Go on take on this old world but to me you know you will always be **

**My little girl**


End file.
